


Forget-Me-Nots and Coriander

by un_altro_paio_di_maniche



Category: YuuriVoice
Genre: A little spicy, Cute, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interrupted, duh - Freeform, they're in the flower shop and it's open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_altro_paio_di_maniche/pseuds/un_altro_paio_di_maniche
Summary: Listener distracts Finn at work and gets another lesson on the language of flowers.
Relationships: Finn (YuuriVoiceOC)/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forget-Me-Nots and Coriander

It was a slow day at Talk Floral. 

Finn smiled absently as he cut daisies to fit a Get Well arrangement that was to be delivered that afternoon. 

I could tell he was distracted, just by the number of daisies he'd already cut. 

"Finn," I said with a smile, leaning on the table, "Are you sure those are enough daisies?"

He looked at me, then looked down at the pile of daisies and blushed. "Oops," he said with a nervous laugh. "Got a little carried away."

"I'm sure they'll still fit another arrangement." I got up to help him gather the extras while he added some to the vase.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," he said, turning toward me, but I had already scooped them up. 

"It's fine, I know where they go." On my way to put them away, I passed by a container of forget-me-nots. On the way back, I grabbed a sprig of them.

He looked up as I approached, confusion spreading across his face. "What are those for?" 

"You'll see," I said, twisting the stem in my fingers and watching the small blossoms spin. 

The crease in his brow remained as he finished the arrangement, and deepened when I took his scissors and snipped the stem short--obviously too short for a vase.

When I put the scissors back, his eyes followed me.

I approached him, flowers in hand. "Could you sit down for me, please?" I asked. "You're too tall."

He obliged, but his eyes were still questioning. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to put these in your hair," I finally answered, reaching for his head. His ponytail was kind of low, so I decided to tuck the stem into the side, under the hair tie. 

I could see him about to object, so I cut him off. "I can pay for them."

"That's not…" he trailed off and sighed. 

"There." I stood back. They suited him; the blue contrasted nicely with his hair. 

His face flushed pink, and I bent down to kiss his warm cheek. 

"F-forget-me-nots?" he asked. "Any particular reason?"

I shrugged and pulled a chair close so I could sit next to him. "Something about them reminds me of you. They're not flashy, but they stand out anyway; they make me smile;..." I leaned toward him and ghosted my nose and lips over the freckles on his cheekbone. "...and they're cute." 

A smile crept across his face, along with a renewed blush. 

He laughed a little, and turned to look at me. "So you don't know what they symbolize." 

It wasn't a question, but I shook my head anyway. "I assume the name would be too on-the-nose."

"That's ... one of the meanings." He paused. "They're known to symbolize, uh... 'true love.'" 

A smile came to me, unbidden. "What a happy coincidence."

Finn ducked his head and laughed a little. 

I realized I'd been distracting him from his job and I stood. "Oh, you should probably get back to your work."

He grinned up at me and reached out, taking my hand in his. "Unfortunately for business, but fortunately for us, that was the last order so far." He tugged me gently toward him, meaning for me to sit back down. 

I opted for his lap instead of the chair, and his eyes widened in surprise. I smiled in response.

"O-oh. Uh..." Finn cleared his throat. "A-anyone could walk in."

"Your friend Jack's not due back for..." I checked my phone, "at least ten minutes, and most of your orders come in by phone. I think we'll be okay for at least a few minutes."

He blushed, but said nothing. 

The forget-me-nots in his hair sparked a thought. 

"Hey, Finn, are there any flowers that remind you of me?" I asked, gently squeezing his hand. 

"Oh, there are several," he answered, his eyes lighting up.

"Which ones? And could you tell me what they mean?" I was certain I sounded too eager, but he didn't seem bothered. 

"Another lesson? Alright. Delphinium." He reached up to my face, thumb brushing just under my eye. "The ones we get are darker, but some are pale blue, like your eyes. They symbolize fun and joy." His gaze dropped to my mouth for an instant. "And, in some cases, they can mean 'ardent affection.'"

I smiled and gently took his glasses off, letting him pull me in for a kiss. It was brief, but it seemed to take his breath away as much as it did mine. 

I laid his glasses on the empty chair beside us and asked, "What else?"

"Um... red tulips." 

I leaned over and kissed him just under his jaw. Without pulling back, I asked him to continue. 

"Y-you don't strike me as a-a red rose kind of person," he said quickly.

I hummed my agreement. 

"A-and tulips--r-red ones..." He was so easily flustered. I smiled against his skin. "Th-they stand for l-love, a-and--" He cut himself off.

I pulled back just enough to say, "And?"

His voice grew quiet. "U-uh... passion."

"What else?" I said, pulling farther back to see his face.

"What else?" He swallowed. It seemed he had lost his train of thought.

"You said several flowers reminded you of me. What are the others?" It was unfair to tease him so much while he was talking, so I gave him a break to catch his breath. 

"Heliotropes. They're your favorite color." His eyes drifted from my face to our entwined hands in my lap. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the inside of my wrist. "And they symbolize devotion."

My heart skipped a beat. "Anything else?" I asked quietly. 

"Orange roses." He placed one hand on my thigh, and held my face with the other, pulling me in for another kiss. This one was long and slow, and almost put our conversation out of my mind entirely. 

I pulled away briefly to adjust, and Finn's breath caught when I sat back down, straddling him. 

His lips found my jaw and trailed down the side of my neck. 

"Mm." I knew he wasn't done explaining, but I was rather lost for words. I gripped his shirt with both hands as more sighs escaped my lips.

His voice was low when he did continue. "Like red tulips, they represent passion, and, uh..." He pressed his fingertips into my outer thigh, and his lips again to my neck, not removing them entirely before speaking the next word. "Desire."

A pleasant shiver ran through me. 

He pulled me closer, and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders as his lips barely grazed my collarbone. My heart seemed to skip a beat. 

"Coriander," he breathed, "is very straightforward." 

He raised his head and kissed me again, one arm wrapping tightly around my waist, and his other hand cradling my head. His lips and tongue conveyed their own urgent message: I need you. Now.

He pulled back just enough to whisper, "Lust," against my lips.

The bells on the front door made us jump. 

I clambered off his lap, heart pounding, and he swore under his breath. I handed him his glasses, but there was no hiding our red faces, or the bulge in his pants. 

"Hey, Finn," a voice called. "Are you in the back?"

Relief crossed Finn's features, and he mouthed, _Jack_.

I gestured toward the bathroom, and he took the hint. 

I grabbed the arrangement off the table and carried it out of the back room. "He just went to the bathroom," I said. "You're Jack, right?"

The guy met me by the counter. "Yeah."

"He said you'd know what to do with this." I handed him the vase.

"Yeah, he texted me the details while I was delivering the last one." He paused. "You ok? You look a bit flushed." 

"Really?" I hoped I wasn't overselling it. "It's probably because it's cold in here. I get blotchy when I'm cold." 

"Oh. Maybe bring a jacket next time." He turned to leave. "Alright, I should get going. See ya!"

As soon as the door shut, I sighed in relief and went back to the back room. 

I heard Finn's muffled, "Oh, no," from the bathroom a moment later. 

"What?" I called. 

"Jack texted me," he groaned, opening the door. "He knows."

"How do you know? What did he say?" I knew I hadn't been convincing. Damn.

"That I shouldn't, and this part was in quotes, 'fuck around' at work." His blush mirrored my own. 

"Yikes." I grimaced. It was worse than I thought. "He's not entirely wrong though. Sorry."

Finn shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Don't apologize."

I walked over to him and gently tugged him down by his shirt to kiss his cheek. "I should go. I'm just distracting you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I interrupted, smiling. "If I don't go now, we might scare away your other customers."

He sighed and conceded. "You're right. And I really can't concentrate with you around." He leaned down and kissed me. "Text me later?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

On my way out, I googled coriander and saved a picture to my phone. I just wished I could see him blush when I sent it to him without context later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want this as an audio so badly, but I'm not gonna send it to Yuuri. I'm barely brave enough to post this here. 😬
> 
> Please leave a comment; I did so much flower research for this.


End file.
